Sleepless in Studio 1 Story
by KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare
Summary: For AbbielovesChanny's quote contest  and birthday,  Sonny's having difficulty sleeping, and a trip to So Random  and a chance encounter with a certain blonde-haired bad boy  may change everything. Dr. Seuss quote used.


**So, today's March 27****th****. That means it's Abbie's birthday! Abbie (better known as AbbieLovesChanny) created a quote contest, so I felt like entering. Today's the due date. Yeah, didn't plan that very well. So here goes. **

**xXKodyXx**

**Oh, disclaimer. Um, I'm not very creative today. So, I own nothing but the plot, and that's a very loose judgment. **

**Warning: Slight OOC towards the endish area, but it's explained in the story why.**

**Finally, I don't remember what studio So Random shoots in, but it was either in 1 or 3. Now, read.**

**

* * *

**

_"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." Dr. Seuss

* * *

_

_Walking down the halls of "So Random" at three in the morning can be very relaxing. However, that does not necessarily mean you'll fall asleep on the Prop House couch. Coincidentally, lying on said couch contemplating life and a certain blonde "bad-boy" does not induce the desired sleep-induced effects either._

_Yes, ladies and gentlemen. I'm veered off sleep for the third night in a row because of a **guy**. But, not just any guy. The guy. The one of every girl's dreams. The one with the dashing good looks and, ehem, "charming" personality. The sweet one with the smile that melts you; the one with deep oceans he calls eyes. The_

I heard the door creak open, and I peered over my journal into the adjusting darkness.

"Chad?" Speak of the devil.

"Sonny? What are you doing here?"

"Um, I work here?"

"And did it ever occur to you that someone could have broken in, planning on stealing everything? That they might have seen you, kidnapped you, and held you for ransom? Or just killed you?" He sounded, angry? Maybe a bit concerned?

"And did it ever occur to you all that could have happened at my apartment?"

"Just go home Sonny. It'll make me feel better if you left."

"Oh, so now my very presence bothers you? Thanks Chad, thanks." I turned to leave, but he grabbed my hand and stood up.

"I didn't mean it like that, Sonny. I just meant I'd feel better if I knew you were safe."

"Why would you care?"

"I care more than you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Just go home. **Please**." He sat down on a chair and put his head I his hands.

"Chad?"

"Sonny, you-"

"Why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep." He was sounding a little…off. I was worried he'd go all delusional on me.

"You too?" Freaky.

"How long haven't you been sleeping?"

"A…a couple of days." He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me on to his lap.

"You need to sleep, Sonshine." His breath was warm on my neck and I twisted into a more comfortable position (not that Chad's comfortable or anything.) I ended up just lounging on top of him. He stared at me in our silence. I was quite contented (with the silence, not Chad.) After a while, he chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"Me? What, pray tell, is so humourous?"

"You expression, the way you're talking."

"Sleep deprivation."

"Tell me what's keeping you up. I might be able to help."

"You."

"Me? Why, pray tell, am I the reason you can't sleep." It was my turn to chuckle.

"If you even glance my thoughts, I can't sleep. I'm too busy thinking about the next day, where I get to see you. My dreams never seem to be as great as reality had become. Seeing you brings a smile to my face." I looked up at him, and saw a huge smile on his face.

"What?" He leaned down and kissed me. Softy and sweetly, he kissed me, and just as softly and sweetly, I kissed him back. After awhile, we parted lips and I snuggled close to his chest. I was almost completely asleep when I heard him whisper with a smirk,

"Told you I could help."

We woke up six hours later. How? Tawni. She saw us together and started squealing about how cute we were.

Chad left for the Falls after giving me a quick peck on the cheeks. Tawni then proceeded to make me spill what happened. When I was finished, she got up and started leaving.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Nico. I wanna see if he's been able to sleep lately."

* * *

Looking back, I blame what I said on sleep deprivation.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm not planning on winning the competition, but there weren't a whole lot of entries, so I wrote this in, like, a couple hours. Yeah, I'm a slow Channy-er. So review, and then go to AbbielovesChanny's profile and wish her happy birthday.**

**xXKodyXx **

**l**

**V**


End file.
